


An Unexpected Reunion

by CassandraOOC



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 14:56:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19443763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassandraOOC/pseuds/CassandraOOC
Summary: After 3 years of separation Dave confessed to John but John was already dating DavespriteThey couldn't leave Dave aside. Illustrations only.





	An Unexpected Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paperbrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperbrain/gifts).



> For Paperbrain's Prompt:  
> "After 3 years of separation Dave confessed to John but John was already dating Davesprite   
> They couldn't leave Dave aside."  
> Hope you don't mind the chibi style, it felt like it fit the fluffiness of the piece!


End file.
